Kiss it better
by MUNRO CHAMBERS FANGIRL428
Summary: It's Eli and Clare's 1 year anniversary and Eli has a special night planned but things dont go s planned and take a turn for the worse. based on the song Kiss it better by He is We


This is just a one shot based on the song "kiss it all better" by He is We. I was just listening to it and I thought Eclare!

P.S I'm just doing this because I got the idea im still writing the other story Not Your So Typical Teenage Drama. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own "Kiss it all better" or Degrassi.

My life is over. My life was over the moment she took her last breath. The moment I lost my Blue eyes.

**Flashback**

Tonight was a special night. A year ago Clare and I got married. A year ago we agreed to spend the rest of our lives together. A year ago we told each other that we would love each other forever. I was getting ready while Clare was in the shower. I put on my black skinny jeans, a black collared shirt and my blazer. I was checking my appearance when Clare stepped into the room in just a towel.

"Well hello there sexy." I said while walking closer to her. I leaned into kiss her then she pushed me away smiling.

"I need to get dressed." I turned and sat on the edge of the bed smiling.

"Go ahead. I got a good seat." She punched my arm and pointed to the door.

"Fine. I'll be downstairs waiting." Just as I walked past her I gave her a slap on the ass and said, "Can't wait for tonight." And left.

I was watching TV when I heard the clanking of her heels down the steps. I stood up to meet her at the end of the stairs but suddenly froze when I saw her. She was breathtaking. She wore a strapless black fitting dress that wasn't too short but short enough to get a twitch from my little "Eli". Clare made her way to me and her perfect cinnamon curls bounced on her shoulders. I lowered my head to whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful." I said.

I looked up at her and she was blushing. I gave her a kiss and opened the door.

"Eli where are we going?"

"We are almost there." I chuckled at how impatient she was.

We were almost there when I could hear the faint sound of the music and see the lights. As we got closer Clare's eyes grew wide.

"E-Eli is that f-for us?" she stuttered.

"Happy anniversary Clare."

She turned and gave me a kiss then we made our way to the gazebo. It was covered in white lights and red roses. I hired some musicians to come and play. Clare and I sat down to a silver plate in front of us. I lifted the lid and her eyes grew wide. I made her favorite. Chicken cheese steak with fries. That's one thing I love about Clare. She wasn't one for the fancy life style. We started eating and I listened to the moans she made from the delicious food.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet box. I laid it in front of her and she reached for it. She opened it up and pulled a silver chain that had a diamond locket on it.

"Eli it's beautiful."

"Read the back."

She flipped it and read the engravement.

_I'll love you forever and always Blue eyes._

She leaned over to kiss me.

"I love it Eli. I have something for you too."

She reached onto her pocket and pulled put a box as well.

I opened it was brought to tears. I saw my Guitar pick necklace in the box. I got that necklace a long time ago and wore it every day. But I thought I had lost it a month ago.

"I may have taken it from you so I could have it engraved." She said smiling. I picked it up and read the engravement.

_I've always been your Blue eyes you've always been my Green eyes and that will never change my love._

I stood up as did she. I brought her into a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you so much." I said

"This is the best anniversary ever."

"Not just yet. Care to dance?"

She smiled and took my hand but first I put my necklace on as did she. We were standing in the gazebo dancing.

"I love you." I told her

"I love yo-"she stopped moving and talking I looked up at her and then at what she was staring at. There stood Fitz pointing a gun at us.

Boom

Screams

Clank

Thud

It happened so fast. Fitz shot the gun. It hit Clare and she screamed. The scream scared Fitz and he dropped the gun and ran. Clare dropped to the ground screaming. I brought her into my arms apologizing over and over as she cried.

"Kiss it all better. I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love you didn't know." She cried.

"I love you Clare. I love you." I cried to her as I felt her going cold.

"I love you to Eli. You'll always be my Green eyes."

"And you'll always be my Blue eyes."

Her body went cold and still. I grabbed my phone and called 911. An ambulance was on its way when I noticed the gun on the ground. The gun that killed my blue eyes. Grabbed the gun and put it in my pocket. Once the ambulance arrived I watch them load her into the van and take off. I grabbed the gun and said to myself "I'll avenge my lover tonight." And took off putting the gun back into my pocket. I knew where Fitz would go. I knew where I had to go. I ran to the Dot and saw him sitting in the booth with Owen and Drew. Adam was sitting with Katie and looked up at me.

"Hey dude where's Clare?"

"Why don't you ask Fitz Where Clare is?" I screamed every eye was on me. Fitz looked at me and just stared. I reached into my pocket and pulled the gun out.

"This is for Clare!" I screamed before pulling the trigger of the weapon that killed my wife. My Clare. My Blue eyes.

Screams filled the air as Fitz fell to the ground and I was being pulled away by cops.

**End Flashback**

That brings me to where I am now. In jail for 25 years for the murder of Mark Fitzgerald. I reach my hand down to my neck and grab my guitar necklace that Clare gave me before she died. I read the engravement every time I think of her. I'm her Green eyes and she's my Blue eyes. Forever and always.

**Review please?**


End file.
